San Esperito Police Department
The San Esperito Police Department, also known as the Policía is one of the armed groups in Just Cause (1). at the Rioja 07 Motor City safehouse.]] Who they are They are the official police of the Republic of San Esperito. Their duty is to enforce the law. "Halt, citizen! This is the police." - One of their most memorable quotes. The game never gives a civilian any Heat level, so if there's a traffic accident between a police car and a civilian car, both drivers will get out and perform the same standard upset hand gesture. However if Rico should happen to scratch a civilian vehicle near them, it can trigger Heat 1, meaning that they'll try to kill Rico, but call no reinforcements, so it's easy to get away. If the policía feels that they can't stop you and you continue to break the law, then they'll call the San Esperito Military, who will take over for them - Heat 4 and 5. Depending on how far you are in the storyline, you might also run into foreign security specialists, the Black Hand. Organization During the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop it's explained that the San Esperito Police Department is loyal to the government, but that they're also somewhat corrupt and can be paid to look the other way. Until the events of that mission, the San Esperito Police Department is run by chief Velasco. After that, the next chief of police is Carmona, who gets mutilated (and possibly also killed) at the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Tom Sheldon explains at the beginning of the mission Streets of Fire that the police is on a "permanent vacation". This is not true. The police never disappears anywhere, so he must have been misinformed. Sub-divisions: *SWAT, or riot police. It's not known if they have an official name. They show up at Heat 3 or 4 and drive the Meister ATV 4 trucks. They wear black uniforms with grey helmets. *The San Esperito Coast Guard might also be a sub-division of the police. Headquarters According to Kane (during the mission Dismissed Without Honors), the "Secret Police headquarters" is located in Esperito City, in the same building as a Prison. The mission objective sentence (on screen) and Inmaculada both call it a prison, but it could be both. Police stations Many rural villages have police stations. These stations are all identical cube-shaped buildings, painted in a combination of white and green. They don't have constant police presence and normally appear as completely usual houses. It's possible to blow up the station buildings during Liberation sidemissions. To do that, you have to cause any explosion in the immediate vicinity of the building. The building explosion does not harm Rico. Destroyed buildings stay destroyed forever. The explosion adds a negligible bonus to the liberation progres bar, the same way as drug and ammunition explosions during Cartel Villa takeover. Vehicles The San Esperito Police Department has many different vehicles: *Apache Army Model 842 - A motorcycle. One of the most common police vehicles. *Huerta Mesa - A 2-door SUV. Usually used in the countryside, but can also be seen in cities. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Armed patrol helicopter. The most dangerous weapon in the police arsenal. *Meister ATV 4 - An armoured-looking truck. Used during higher levels of Heat, just before the San Esperito Military is called in. *MV - A large armoured-looking SUV. A unique police version appears near the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. *Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special - A van. Used rarely. *Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact - The standard 4-door police car. Weapons The San Esperito Police Department have a very small range of weapons which they use. They use: *Harker 357 Sawback. Very common and used by almost every normal police officer that is seen either walking around or when driving an Apache Army Model 842 or Huerta Mesa. *Adler FF M-72. Used only in liberations and rarely medium Heat levels. Trivia *Just Cause 2 was also originally supposed to have a police department, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. One of the screenshots that the game shows during loading shows a policeman holding an AK-47 (a weapon not present in the game) and standing in front of a police SUV (a vehicle that resembels an MV, but isn't in the game). For more info see: Panau Police Department. Gallery Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact.png|A Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact at the Rioja 07 Motor City safehouse. Dismissed Without Honors 3.png|The Secret Police headquarters. Huerta PA51 Aztek.png|A Huerta PA51 Aztek above Esperito City. San Esperito policeman 1.JPG|A usual countryside policeman. San Esperito motorcycle policeman.JPG|Motorcycle policeman on his Apache Army Model 842. San Esperito policemen during a liberation.JPG|Police officers who are seen during Liberations. The fat cop at the lower right corner is using an Adler FF M-72 shotgun. San Esperito police station.jpg|A police station, as seen in villages all throughout San Esperito. Huerta Mesa.png|The police Huerta Mesa SUV. Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special.jpg|A Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special, used by the SWAT in Liberations, and during government heat. SWAT.jpg|The SWAT units that are used by the San Esperito Police Department in high government Heat during Liberations.